


Happiness Is The Best Medicine

by Atomochi



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomochi/pseuds/Atomochi
Summary: Branch. A boy who's been living in a hospital for his entire life meet a sick dying girl and become bestie in short time. Will their friendship end soon due to her sickness?





	Happiness Is The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> 1st This isn't part of the series but I've decided to share it with you guys, still trolls oneshot ofc.  
> 2nd English is not my first language i just literally learned about it around 2 years ago so...get ready for a bunch of grammar errors.

Branch had been living in the hospital for his entire life.

His mother died giving birth and his father is unknown. So he's living in the hospital cuz for some reason they doesn't want to give him up for adoption.

As a kid the nurses adores him, as the little blue troll keep running in the hospital garden, chasing butterflies and help people with his charm as a therapy.

And as he grow up, all the nurses and doctors teach him about remedies but till now, he hasn't gotten a chance to go out the hospital.

15 years passed, he is a very clever and charming boy indeed! Everyone adores him! Teenage girls that have around 5-10 years radius that visited the hospital always wanted to take a selfie with the young boy.

Soon enough, he's the hospital mascot and face!

With his cleverness he helps the doctors and nurses. Despite being young, he's really smart and even some doctors started asking his opinion which they take it very seriously.

Branch loves reading more than anything! Everytime he got the change he would read! In every break you would spotted him holding a book and read!

That's why he's smart.

For a kid, he's very mature. Probably because he's been living with adults and not just ordinary adults but doctors and nurses.

One day, Branch spotted a girl coughing and being pushed on a wheelchair by a guy who has wild hair like Einstein, he's probably her father. The girl's hugging a teddy bear and wearing a pink dress with white sneakers. Her age is probably around 12 or 13. She looks really sad.

Branch learned some stuff about her. First, her name is Poppy, second she's 13, third that man is indeed her father and fourth...she got cancer.

As her father talk to the doctor Poppy push her wheelchair into the garden, she silently cry knowing her life is short.

Branch spotted her cry and having a short argument to himself do he have to approach the girl or just leave her have her own time there.

This is kinda part of Branch's job here, he accompany other children and talk to them!

He decided to approach her.

And he know what to do to help her!

"Hey" he called.

The girl quickly wipe away the tears and look up to him "Hey" she answered weakly.

Branch approach her wheel chair "Can i accompany you? You look lonely and i think i can accompany you" He asked politely. And as the girl nod he quickly sit down on the grass beside her.

"My name is Branch" he smiled

"Poppy"

"The garden looks beautiful isn't?" Branch started the girl just nodded. "Are you sick just like me Branch?" She suddenly asked. Branch shook his head "No, why?"

"I know that you know about my sickness, most kids would avoid me because they're afraid that my sickness would infect them. Are you afraid of my sickness infecting you?" she answered sadly.

"Nope! So, you don't have any friend?"

"No" she sighed "I had a friends, one of my bestest one named Ivy she got cancer and just like the rest of my friends, she didn't make it. The doctors said I'm lucky to be alive but i think the opposite, everything's painful for me"

They got quite for a moment "I.. I'm sorry that i told you these stuff Branch, i know it sounds weird and maybe uncomfortable for you to hear it but, are sure you're not afraid of me infecting you?"

"Hey, it's okay" Branch said holding her hand "And for your question no! I've been living in this hospital for my whole life i know a lot of things and for sure your sickness will not infect me, this kinda make me questioning has anyone tell you that your sickness will not infect anyone?"

"Well, i know about it but... lots of kids doesn't want to know about and simply ignored me when i try to explain it"

"I understand"

Before they could have another conversation Poppy's father call her to go home. The two kids quickly say each other goodbyes and Branch telling her to get well soon.

Day passed by and Poppy's visiting the hospital again.

Right after her checkup, remedies and therapy, while her father's talking to the doctors she quickly push her wheelchair to the garden hoping her new friend would be there. She enjoy talking to him, he's a very good listener!

She spotted him sitting on the grass with his face stuck in a book. She giggled on how serious he is reading it with his somehow wrinkled forehead when he's being serious and his tongue that stuck out of his mouth, despite the wrinkles it doesn't make him look old tho, just some normal wrinkles.

With his somehow sensitive hearing, he could hear her wheelchair moving near him and look up instantly as he recognize her.

Branch smiled looking at his friend as she smiled back to him.

He's cute.

"Hey Branch" This time, she greeted first.

"Hey Poppy, come for your treatment again?"

"Duh..." She rolled her eyes "Why would I be here if it wasn't for it"

Branch chuckled slightly before he frown a little bit "So, how do you feel?"

"Painful, as usual" She answered plainly "I'm scared Branch..."

Branch sigh before taking her hand into his "Hey" he said one of his hand holding her chin and moving her face towards his

"Don't be scared"

"H..how do i do that while I'm dying Branch they told me i only have 2 months!!!" She cried.

"Well, there's hope that you'll be cured"

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I know and see a lot of people get sick, heal or die. And guess what i see in you"

"What?"

"A very strong willed girl that will survive anything! And i know you'll get better and better!" He smiled "Plus, i know the right thing to cure you!"

"Well...I..I" She stuttered "You can cure me?"

"Sure is! I learned this a while ago"

Branch showed her one of his favorite book about health and show her one of it's chapter that contains about some hormones called Endorphin and Cortisol.

He explained her that endorphin could heal anything! And the hormones were produced by her happiness and good feelings.

(Dis no lie people. I learned this from a very nerdy friend i love)

Since that, Poppy got her hopes back! She sure keep coming to the hospital for her treatment until...

It's been 3 months since her last visit to the hospital. Branch's very concern about her.

Has she finally gone? 

Branch asked all the doctors that treated her but they just simply told him that they doesn't know anything since her last visit!

Where is she?

Is she okay? 

Is she alive?

Oh god... 

She said that she had 2 months left. 

And it was 5 months ago!

What if...

Oh god...

Please...NO!

Branch silently cry.

His friend...

His dearest new friend...

Despite being new to each other, he feels like he's losing the most important person in his life. He misses her, he misses her smile, her frown, her laugh, her cry...he misses her.

Branch mourn for his friend for days, all the hospital staff could even feel his grife and sorrow. The cheerful boy they used to know, is nowhere to be seen.

Branch has seen a lot of people dying and die. But he never feel this sad.

Even though they just met several times, it already feels like they've known each other for their entire life! Well, it's a goodbye then, you can't change your fate after all.

"Branch" One of the nurse that take care of him approach him.

"Yes ma'am"

"There's someone who wants to meet you, your presence is needed in the office"

"Yes ma'am" Branch said before quietly walking to the hospital main office.

As he enter the room he see the head of the hospital and a man he recognize as Poppy's father. Branch who had slightly hoped his friend would be there got disappointed quickly as he see that the girl is no where to be seen.

"Branch" Poppy's father started "I've heard about you"

Branch looked up to him.

"My daughter can't stop talking about you" he smiled.

Branch smiled sadly knowing what the older man's going to say.

"She's happy because of you son" the man continued "Poppy, come here"

As the man call his daughter Branch jumped knowing that his friend's alive his eyes got wide as he saw her come inside the room.

Branch blinked several times and pinch his cheek once to ensure that he's not dreaming.

"Poppy...is that really you?"

"Yes Branch, you healed me!" Poppy said hugging him.

And of course he hugged his friend back. He got his friend back, and not only that she's alive she's healthy and most importantly she's happy.

"Best friend?" She lift her pinky up.

"Best friend" he said connecting his pinky to her in tears. Happy tears...

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This one's really fun to write!!! Idk why but i love it and hope you'll appreciate it! That's all for today's have a great day everyone!!!


End file.
